beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Hades H3 11Turn Zephyr'
Hades H3 11Turn Zephyr', known as Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' (デッドハデス・イレブンターン・ゼファーダッシュ, Deddo Hadesu Irebun Tān Zefā Dasshu) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on October 20th, 2018 for 993円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z'.'''' Energy Layer - Hades H3 Main article: Energy Layer - Hades H3 In-depth information for the Hades H3 Energy Layer will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Forge Disc - 11 Main article: Forge Disc - 11 11, unlike most other odd numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features one large protrusion to create the visage of an "11" with one protrusion featuring a large "1" shaped indent to create an unbalanced design, however the shallow depth of the indent creates no noticeable effect. Compared to other Core Discs, 11 is one of the lightest, even lighter than most non-Core Discs. This light weight severely hinders 11's Attack, Defense and Stamina potential and while the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Disc Frame - Turn Main article: Disc Frame - Turn In-depth information for the Turn Disc Frame will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Performance Tip - Zephyr' Main article: Performance Tip - Zephyr' Zephyr' features a hollow plastic flat tip with a small diameter, akin to Hole Flat from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. Compared to Accel, the diameter of Zephyr' is slightly larger. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter "Z" for easy differentiation from other Drivers. Due to the surface area, Zephyr' will create an aggressive, and if launched at an angle, somewhat easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Zephyr' is comparable to Accel, capable of reaching and stalling on the Tornado Ridge. Due to the plastic construction, Zephyr' is an excellent choice for both Mobile Stamina and Attack/Stamina Balance Combinations. However, Zephyrs plastic construction is also a weakness as Attack Combinations using '''Zephyr'' can lose their Banking Pattern somewhat easily, especially if the Combinations are unbalanced. Furthermore, the low friction means that Zephyr' is liable to self-Knock-Outs. Finally, due to Zephyrs hollow construction, the Driver is liable to denting in the case of Disk to Driver contact after a Burst. However, unlike its predecessor, '''Zephyr'' features a much thicker spring in its locking mechanism, increasing Zephyrs Burst resistance and significantly reducing the risk of Driver damage. Gallery Trivia * Dead Hades's name is based on "dead", a term for "no longer alive", and Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld. * In the ''Turbo anime, Dead Hades possesses a red Level Chip.